Cosmic Rift
by Immortal-Turtles
Summary: What happens when Donatello finds an extraterrestrial gem in the sewers? What happens when he tracks down the same signal as the gem only to find a girl that seems to be able to teleport? What happens when an alien race comes to destroy the earth? Read on to find out!


**Ok since I got some positive feedback on Tumblr for the idea of a TMNT story that included the Infinity gems from Marvel, I went ahead and began the series.**

 **I do not own TMNT or the Infinity gem**  
 **I do own this story**

* * *

The sun glared blinding through the large glass windows, so bright, that Donatello couldn't tell where he was at first. Shielding his ears, he focused on the sounds around him instead, panic. He could hear the different voices, the screams, the frantic yells across the large room. He could hear the running, quickened paces as the voices rushed all around him. He could hear beeps, the clicking of keyboard keys, hastily typing commands that were received through shouts.

His eyes adjusted once the blinding light was taken away, he could see the room now, a large dome filled with what he could only estimate as around fifty people...No, these were not humans, extraterrestrials? They had to be, they didn't look like anything he had ever laid eyes on before. He watched as their gazes all locked onto the window behind him, their stares filled with terror, Donnie could feel his body turn before he even registered it. Through the window he could see a large ship, one who's size was at least five times that of the room in which he resided.

The frantic yelling began once more, startling him. The language was one he has never heard, and yet, he could understand it, at least from what he could make out in all the panic.

 **"Hurry! We need to get the pods ready!"**

 **"Are you sure this is going to work?"**

 **"This is the only chance we have, we will not let them fall into their hands!"**

 **"Ma'am the pods are secure and ready to be launched!"**

 **"Launch them!"**

He watched as six pods were shot into the air from the dome, the containers almost like rockets as they raced into the atmosphere.

 _'What was in those?'_ he wondered to himself.

 **"Their canons are at full power!"**

 **"Our mission is done...It's been a pleasure working with you all"**

 _'what?'_ Donnie turned to look out of the window once more, just as another blinding light hurt his eyes, the laser had made impact.

Sitting up with a jolt, Donnie raced to catch his breath.

 _'It was just a dream?'_ He looked around the room, he had fallen asleep in his lab chair again, the sounds of his brothers outside filled the quiet, telling him that it was all indeed just a dream.

 _'Where did that come from?'_ He wasn't the one who had the over active imagination, that was Mikey.

 _'It felt so real'_ He thought while standing, his muscles stiff from the awkward sleeping position, he made his way out of his lab, being greeted by his brothers.

"Bout time you woke up" Mikey smiled, Raph only nodded at him before returning his attention back to the tv, which Mikey kept trying to change, but of course, it was Leo who noticed his brother's racing thoughts so early in the day.

"Are you ok?" Leo, as vigilant as ever, Donnie knew he would pick up on his unnerved emotions this morning.

"Just a bad dream, I'm fine...I'm going to go for a walk, clear my head" He replied, giving his older brother a small smile to reassure him, Leo stared for a little longer, before nodding. Donnie was glad he could get out of the lair without having to explain the dream, in fact, he honestly didn't know how he would explain it. Maybe he had heard one of Mikey's scifi movies while he slept? Maybe Mikey had been talking about a comic book or something?

Donatello wasn't the type to have random dreams, ones about things he needed to be doing, yes, but dreams like the one he had...

He could still hear the screaming, still feel the tangible panic in the air, still see the blinding light of the canon fire. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he focused on the surrounding sewer, the details of the bricks, how some were cracked, some were different colors. He would have tried to clear his mind like Leo had taught him, but that never worked, no he just needed to focus on something else, something tedious.

"Ok I'm at the spot" He heard a voice ring out from a tunnel to his right.

 _'Someone way down here?'_ he wondered as he quickly hid himself so that he could see the man without being seen. It was a city worker as he figured it would be, but why was the man this far into the sewers?

"I ain't seein' nothin' that would give out that kinda levels though" He spoke into his walkie talkie.

"I'm tellin' ya Vinny, there is no way the Earthquakes are starting from this spot, there ain't no damage anywhere. All that is down here is trash" The man told his boss while he looked around, he soon stopped though, before bending down and picking up a purple stone.

"What's this?" He wondered out loud as he turned the rock over in his fingers, shrugging, he stuck it in his pocket before turning around to search more, unaware of the vibrations that were beginning. Donnie of course, could feel the vibrations start long before the man could, after all, the city had been experiencing them for almost a week now. When it hit though, it was bigger then he had felt before. He steadied himself, watching as the man fell, the stone tumbling out of his pocket due to the impact.

The earthquake seemed last forever, but according to Donnie's calculations, it was actually only a minute before the vibrations had fully stopped. The man all but ran out of the tunnels, no doubt afraid that one may collapse on him, or block his path. Donatello waited until he knew the coast was clear before stepping out into the open once more, he made his way over to the fallen stone, unsure as of why though, curiosity maybe? He picked it up, turning it over in his hand to examine it more, something about this stone was almost...Familiar.


End file.
